Touhou: Greatest Hits
Touhou: Greatest Hits is a single-elimination tournament-style contest on the GameFAQs forum board, Anime and Manga - Other Titles, created by mattster on December 10, 2010 as a means to find out OTs' favorite canonical Touhou songs. Link to bracket: 128 songs compete to be crowned the unofficial Greatest Hit of Touhou of all time. Matches between songs are carried out on the Anime and Manga - Other Titles board. Winners of each match are determined by posters' votes daily. Voters have 24 hours to complete and submit their entires in the appriopriate topic. All posters, Touhou fans and non-fans alike, are encouraged to vote. Links to the stream of contesting songs will be provided in each topic for reference. If the voter is unfamiliar with a song, he or she is recommended to listen to at least one cycle of the song before voting. Voters' comments about the songs and their own votes are also encouraged. To minimize bias, please vote based on the musical piece itself and not any characters associated with the songs. Tournament Format: All song entrants are divided into 4 preliminary brackets: Border Bracket, Magic Bracket, Scarlet Bracket, and Ghost Bracket. The top 4 winners of each bracket will then be moved into the finals bracket, Last Word, where the songs will be repositioned according to their seed to compete for a winner. Votes in the Last word will also be used to produce OT's Top 16 Touhou Songs list for records. Entry Qualification: All entrants must have been used in an official Touhou game and preferably composed by ZUN. Similar remixes are grouped together as one entry. Voters may vote based on whichever remix version they like better. Remixes made by another composer is not allowed in this tournament. ' Rules:' 1. Vote for a winner for a match or choose to abstain from that match. 2. 1 vote per actual person: do not cheat by using alternate accounts 3. If mattster fails to start the next match topic after 48 hours a voter may create the next match topic in his place. Top 16 Format: The Top 4 winners of each bracket will make up the Top 16 "Last Word" entrants, be placed in a separate "Last Word" contest, and will not use the single-elimination tournament format to decide outcomes. The Last Word Contest decides winners through 8 matchs of scoring. 1. Matches 1-4 make up the Human Round. Voters rank the top 4 of each bracket separately in order of favorite to least favorite. A song earns 10 points each time it is ranked as favorite, 7 points when ranked as second favorite, 4 points when ranked as third favorite, and 1 point when ranked as least favorite. All scores are then divided by the number of votes casted in that match. 2. Matches 5-8 make up in the Youkai Round. Four specific songs of the top 16 are ranked from favorite to least favorite, earning points 7, 6, 5, and 4 respectively each time and are divided by the number of votes in respective matches. 2a. In Match 5, the lowest scoring songs of each bracket are ranked. 2b. In Match 6, the second lowest scoring songs of each bracket are ranked. 2c. In Match 7, the third lowest scoring songs of each bracket are ranked. 2d. In Match 8, the highest scoring songs of each bracket are ranked. 3. A song's final score is the score earned in the Human Round added to the score earned in the Youkai Round. 4. The top 16 are then ranked in terms of final score. Ties between ranks require additional matches. On Seeding: The tournament is seeded for appeal. Seeding is interpolated loosely from number of views of Youtube videos playing the songs, particularly videos from LouChan2. While this method is not likely to accurately reflect the actual popularity of a Touhou song, it meets the satisfaction for this tournament and should produce interesting results. Position placement is based on cohort randomized seeding. Tiebreaker: In the event of a tie between two entrants at the end of a match, a rematch will be held on the following day along with the scheduled matches. Each rematch result overrides the previous tie result. If a scheduled match involves the winner of the tie match, that match is postponed until the tie match is resolved. Results: Top 16 Scores 01. |'+13.94 pts'| Sun Worship of Gnosis ~ Nuclear Fusion (T11) 02. |'+13.48 pts'| Bloom Nobly, Cherry Blossoms of Sumizome ~ Border of Life (T7) 03. |'+12.31 pts'| Necrofantasia (T7) 04. |'+12.29 pts'| Faith is for the Transient People (T10) 05. |'+11.64 pts'| Emotional Skyscraper ~ Cosmic Mind (T12) 06. |'+11.55 pts'| Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke (T8) 07. |'+11.44 pts'| U.N. Owen was Her? (T6) 08. |'+11.12 pts'| Satori Maiden ~ 3rd eye (T11) 09. |'+11.03 pts'| Flight of the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess (T8) 10. |'+11.01 pts'| Captain Murasa (T12) 11. |'+10.87 pts'| The Venerable Ancient Battlefield ~ Suwa Foughten (T10) 12. |'+10.69 pts'| Septette for the Dead Princess (T6) 13. |'+10.08 pts'| Hartmann's Youkai Girl (T11) 14. |'+08.04 pts'| Corpse Voyage ~ Be of good cheer! (T11) 15. |'+07.66 pts'| The Fantastic Legend of Tohno (T7) 16. |'+07.42 pts'| The Traditional Old Man and the Stylish Girl (T12) Archive Category:Contests